Baby, I love you
by devils-angel15
Summary: Naruto I love you...Sasuke I love you...We love you...Sorry i suck at summary so, yeah. Just read and please review. The story isn't that bad. I can definitely gaurantee. REIVEW
1. SUDDEN PAINS

"Naruto, get up. Sakura is gonna throw a fit if we are late again." Sasuke shouted from the bathroom.

"Mmm" Naruto groaned as he tried to get up. His back was killing him and it was all the bastard's fault. Sasuke had his fun last night. Although Naruto did enjoy himself, he still wished that Sasuke would take it a little slow. Naruto swung his leg off of the bed and made his way to the bathroom.

* * *

Sasuke stepped out of the shower to look at his dobe brushing his teeth while holding his back. He kinda felt guilty, after all it was his fault that Naruto's back hurt. Naruto lookd up at Sasuke and gave him a dirty look. Sasuke tried smilimg but it only came out as a grimace. They both finished getting ready and was about to set foot out of the house when Sasuke heard a crashing noise coming from he kitchen.

"Naruto, what did u break this time?" Sasuke called out as he made his way to the kitchen.

"Naru...NARUTO!! NARUTO WHATS WRONG!!!" Naruto was clutching his stomach and was on the floor. Sasuke could see that he was holding back a cry of pain.

"Naruto. Love look at me" Sasuke said, as he picked Naruto up and layed him on the bed.

"It..hu-hurts, Sasu-ke..AHHHH!" Naruto screamed out, no longer able to control himself. But then the pain subsided immedeitly. Naruto layed there on the bed panting heavily. Sasuke just sat there with a face that said "what the hell was that".

"Are you ok? What happened?" Sasuke asked as he regained his composure and brushed Naruto's now sweat covered hair out of his forhead.

"Mm. It doesn't hurt anymore. I don't know what hap-pened. I was fi-ne one sec-ond and as I got u-p this pa-in shot thro-ugh my sto-mach." Naruto said with a shaky voice. Sasuke picked up his shaky lover and held him tight in his embrace. Naruto clutched tightly on to Sasuke's shirt not wanting to let go.

"Sasuke, whats wrong with me?" he asked, tears now spilling out of his eyes. "I'm scared."

Sasuke just tightened his hold on Naruto and replied back

"Nothing. Nothing is wrong with you. You are just fine. So, don't worry, dobe."

Sasuke tried to convince Naruto as well as himself. He couldn't handle Naruto being hurt. He almost lost Naruto once before when he left for Orichimaru and broke the blond's heart. When after trying so hard Naruto couldn't bring Sasuke back, he tried to kill himself. It was a dumb luck that Sasuke was the one that found him.

Sasuke had killed both his brother and Orichimaru. He dicided to return to Konoha because he could no longer avoid the feelings for Naruto. But he was greeted by a dying form of Naruto perfectly spread across the couch. Sasuke had rushed Naruto to the hospital and for a second he could no longer feel the blond's chakra. Sasuke couldn't handle it, loosing another person that he loved. He just couldn't. It was thanks to Tsunade-sama and the Kyuubi's healing power that Naruto was able to recover. Just thinking about that night sends shivers down Sasuke's skin.

"Sasuke." Sasuke snapped out of this thoughts and looked back at Naruto, whose face was paler than usual.

"Whats wrong. Is your stomach hurting again." Naruto shook his head roughly as he felt the bile coming up his throat. Sasuke seemed to have gotten exactly what was wrong, reached for the trash can and in a second Naruto threw up everything that he had for breakfast.

Sasuke drew soothing circles on Naruto's back to calm him down. Naruto felt disgusted. His mouth had gone completely dry and he was still heaving. Sasuke put the trash can down and carried Naruto to the bathroom. He turned on the shower and ushered for Naruto to get in.

"Get yourself cleaned up. I'll be right back. I'll go tell Sakura and Kakashi-sensei that we can't go today." Naruto just nodded as he saw Sasuke leave.

* * *

"Ahh!" Naruto's back tinged in pain as he shifted in the bathtub. He thoguht to hiself, just how much Sasuke had changed. Naruto was devastated when Sasuke had left. He wanted to find that bastard and knock some sense into him. But, after a while he just got tired. So tired that he just didn't want to go on. He even tried to kill himself. It must be his dumb luck that the one that found him was Sasuke. Since that time Sasuke has never left his side. Not even on missions.

"God, I don't even know if I deserve him." Naruto mumbled to himself. Even though Sakura had excepted them, he still felt bad. But, Naruto wouldn't give up Sasuke for anything, but sometimes he wonders what Sasuke really thinks. Even though Sasuke tells him "I love you" and "nothing else matters besides you", Naruto still sometimes wonders. Naruto remembers one time, Sasuke told him about his dream. A rare occasion that the Uchiha would talk about anything.

* * *

-FLASHBACK-

_"My dream is to become the Hokage" Naruto shouted out to the blue sky. He looked back at his friend to just lie down and stare up at the sky himself. _

_"Ne, Sasuke. Whats your dream." Naruto asked, as he layed down beside Sasuke. Sasuke looked towards Naruto and just stared for a while. Naruto tilted his head in confusion._

_"My dream. My dream is to kill Itachi and then revive my clan." he said calmly._

_"Kill Itachi and revive your clan, huh! Thats nice I guess. So, one day you are gonna grow up and marry a girl. Sakura-chan will be bumped if you marry someone else besides her." Naruto said with a little laugh._

_"I'm not gonna marry Sakura. Infact, the person I love isn't even a girl." Naruto stopped laughing and stared at the black eyes that were now piercing through him._

_"What? What do you mean. You have to marry a girl to have kids. And if you don't then...um...well..a guy...can't..." Naruto couldn't think of anything to say so he just turned back to Sasuke who was looking at the shy once more._

_"You know, Naruto. I don't really care. All I really want is to kill Itachi and stay with __**that**__person __**forever.**__ I wouldn't really mind if I couldn't revive my clan." Sasuke said letting out a sigh._

_"Really! You would go that far for this person." Sasuke didn't say anything. _

_"You know, sometimes I just don't get you. You are a selfish and cold bastard most of the time. But, now you are talking about this person and you are saying you would give up anything for him. Why? He must be really something to get the "oh almighty Uchiha-sama" to notice him." Naruto finished._

_"You're right. He really is something. And for the reason why, its cause he excepted me for who I was and because I love him." Sasuke finished._

-END OF FLASHBACK-

* * *

"Naruto, what are you still doing in the water? You wanna catch a cold, dobe?" Sasuke came through the door to see a smiling Naruto. Naruto got up and strided towards Sasuke. He plunged himself toward his lover and kissed the daylights out of him.

"Na..."I love you" Naruto cut Sasuke off with another kiss. Sasuke pulled back and looked at Naruto, smiling himself. He was glad that Naruto was doing ok, even though he was acting a little different.

"I love you too" Sasuke murmurred.

* * *

YAHOO!!!! REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW. MORE IS ON THE WAY. LA-DI-DA! ENJOY!!! 


	2. UNEXPECTED ANSWER

"Naruto-kun, what are you doing here?" Shizune asked as she walked towards Naruto and Sasuke at the main desk.

Naruto's sudden pains had been getting worse and Sasuke had forced him to come to the hospital. Naruto really didn't want to, but he knew something was definitely wrong. So, here they are now. Naruto shot a dirty look at Sasuke and answered Shizune.

"I'm just a little sick, thats all Shizune-neechan."

"Sick? Whats wrong?" Shizune asked, a little surprised.

"Eto...anoo.."He gets these stomachaches, that are so not normal and then they just disappear after some time and he has been having them for about a week now. Also, he gets really emotional and plus he throws up after almost every meal. So I had to drag his ass to the hospital." Sasuke finished for Naruto getting yet another not so nice look from the blond.

"I-I didn't get em-mo-tional." Naruto said stuttering a little as a blush appeared on his cheeks.

"Sasuke-kun, if I wasn't hearing anything wrong, I would say you just described a person that is pregnant. (I know this are probably not the symtoms when someone is pregnant, so forgive me for it.) Of course, Naruto-kun...doshtano?" Shizune stopped midway to see the shocked impression on both the boys.

"SHIZUNE-NEECHAN, ARE YOU CRAZY! I'M NOT PREGNANT!!" Naruto shouted drawing everyones attention towards them. Sasuke noticing that hit Naruto slightly on the head to tell him to calm down.

"She never said you were." Sasuke told Naruto

"Bu-but, th-that wa...ugh..Ahh!!" Naruto held his stomach and groaned at the sudden pain.

"Naruto!!" Sasuke quickly held Naruto up as he saw what was coming.

"What? Is this whats been happening all week?" Shizune asked with a serious look on her face.

"Yeah, except they keep getting worse." Sasuke replied back. Naruto was on the floor, almost on the verge of tears.

"Sasuke-kun, lets take him to Tsunade-sama. She will want to know about this." Shizune said. Sasuke looked at his lover and Naruto tried to give Sasuke a smile but it only came out as a grimace. Sasuke looked back at Shizune and nodded.

* * *

By the time, they reached the Hokage's office, Naruto was screaming on the top of his lungs. Sasuke was actually afraid that his lungs were gonna blow. The two ANBU's at the Hokage's office got into fighting position as soon as they heard the scream. But, when they saw Shizune coming they fell back.

"Whats going on?" one of he ANBU asked

"Something is not right..."What the hell is going on?" Tsunade stepped out of her office, Kakashi behind her.

"SA-SASU-KE!!" Naruto cried out in pain.

"What happened?" this time it was Kakashi who spoke approaching Sasuke and taking a look at Naruto's now pale face.

"He.."Brat, bring him in" Tsunade interrupted Sasuke and walked inside the office. Tsunade was already clearing out the paper covered couch so that Sasuke could lay Naruto down. Naruto's screams had stopped and the blond was perspiring and panting heavily.

"Naruto! Naruto look at me." Tsunade ordered the boy. Naruto looked towards her trying to focus his hazy view. Finally, after clearing everything out, he saw that Kakashi was there, with a slight worried look on his face. Sasuke was behind Tsunade and Shizune was right beside her.

"Naruto, are you okay?"Tsunade asked the boy. Naruto nodded his head and tried to get up only to be pushed back down by the Hokage.

"Hang on. Let me see whats wrong." Tsunade said as she began to poke Naruto's stomach. Naruto flinched slightly as Tsunade touched his tickle spots.

"So, what happened?" Kakashi asked looking at Sasuke

"Umm..well, his been having this sudden pains. Just like that one a couple of minutes ago. But they would go away soon after. He also wasn't eating properly, well he was but he just threw up afterwards and also he's been really emotional." Sasuke finished. Kakashi just gave him weird look.

"I wasn't emotional. So, shut up about it, teme." Naruto fumed as he said it.

"Sasuke, if I was hearing properly I would say that.."Already said it, Tsunade-sama. He just described the symptoms of someone pregnant, but that can't possibly be the case. I mean after all, Naruto-kun is a boy." Shizune finished Tsunade's sentence for her. Everybody just had a clueless look on their face except for Tsunade. She seemed to have a rather surprised and shocking look. Naruto saw that and asked

"Baachan, why do you have that look on your face. Its creepy." Naruto told Tsunade. Tsunade hit Naruto across the head for calling her baachan and walked away. She started digging through her shelf in search for something. After finally finding what looked like a very old scroll, she sat down on her table and started reading through it.

"Ha-haha-HAHAHAHAHA!!!!" everybody just jumped back at the sudden emotion of happiness or some might think insanity.

"Hokage-sama, are you alright" Kakashi asked a little creeped out.

"Yeah, you okay Tsunade-sama." Shizune asked

"I never believed it. I never did." Tsunade said more to herself than to the others as she looked up at Naruto and Sasuke who was standing beside his lover.

"Belive what?" Sasuke spoke this time. An evil grin spread across Tsunade's face, sending shivers down Naruto's back and so totally majorly freaking out Kakashi, Shizune and a very weirded Sasuke.

"Hmmmm! I see that both of you have grown up very well. I guess it was to be expected. But I didn't think that it was gonna be this quick. After all the Kyuubi accepting the Uchiha, really something." Tsunade said, making everyone very irritated.

"Just get to the point." Sasuke said through gritted teeth.

"What do you mean by accepting Sasuke. What does the Kyuubi have anything to do with this." Naruto asked, worry sketched in his voice.

"Mosh-kashte, Kyuubi no sei. (could it be, the Kyuubi's fault)" Shizune said. Kakashi just listened to the conversation, trying to figure out what the hell was going on.

"Shizune, I'm surprised. I thought you would have figured it out by now." Tsunade said clearly shocked that her own apprentice didn't know what she was getting at.

Sasuke's patience was running low. First of all, Naruto has become very shaky at the mention of the Kyuubi having something to do about accepting Sasuke. Second, Kakashi was irritating for just standing there not helping what so ever. Third, Shizune's apologizes to the Hokage for really not getting what the Hokage meant and last but not least, the most annoying of it all is the FUCKING OLD HAG was stalling as if this was something amusing and she just wouldn't tell what the fuck was happening to Naruto. Sasuke really wanted to scream, but he knew it wasn't gonna help the situation much. So he tried the way it would work.

"PLEASE, just tell us what is wrong with Naruto." Sasuke said with gritted teeth trying really hard not to shout. Naruto noticed this and smiled as he saw Sasuke trying to stay calm for him and as well as Naruto. Naruto knew that Sasuke was worried. He looked back at Tsunade to see that she had her serious face on now.

"Fine. Then listen carefully." Tsunade said in a stern voice.Everybody looked towards her with utmost attention.

...Sigh...

"Naruto, you are pregnant." Tsunade breathed out.

"Huh!!" exclaimed Sasuke as if he thought he didn't quiet catch what the Hokage just said.

"Excuse me!" Kakashi said with a look of utmost shock in his eyes.

"What!" squeeled Shizune as her whole face turned red.

Naruto just looked back and forth from one place to another and then

"NANIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII..."

* * *

Ok, So here is the second chappy. I hope you guys like it. So, read and review. REVIEW REVIEW. 


	3. EXCEPTANCE

**RECAP:**

"Naruto, you are pregnant." Tsunade breathed out.

"Huh!!" exclaimed Sasuke as if he thought he didn't quiet didn't catch what teh Hokage just said.

"Excuse me!" Kakashi said with a look of utmost shock in his eyes.

"What!" squeeld Shizune as her whole face turned red.

Naruto just looked back and forth from one place to another and then

"NANIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII..."

* * *

"Its true. You are pregnant." everybody just stared at Tsunade with awestruck faces. Poor Naruto couldn't even get out one word. Sasuke, Kakashi and Shizune were just staring. 

"Here, I'll explain." said Tsunade.

"This is only possible because of the Kyuubi. Because you see the Kyuubi is a girl. hard to believe, but yes."

_"Not really hard to believe" Kakashi thought to himself. "Tsunade-sama, you are just as brutal and monstrous as the Kyuubi when you are mad. But thats beside the point. So,...NARUTO'S PREGNANT!!!!!!!" _Kakashi snapped out of this thoughts to turn his attention back to the Hokage.

"So, you see, she chose Sasuke as your mate. Since, you two love each other, I guess she thought that would be wise. Although, I didn't think she would because Uchiha did try to kill you. I would have thought that the Kyuubi might even have prevented you from having sex with him." Tsunade said a little amused, but to her dismay, no one else was very amused.

"Party-poopers!" she murmurred under her breath. Sasuke breathed out and finally spoke.

"So, Naruto is gonna have a baby." Sasuke said as he looked at the blond who was still just sitting there awestruck.

"Thats right. The pain is probably the Kyuubi trying to make space for the baby. Throwing up is one of the symptoms as you may have known and as far as emotional goes, well its just his hormonal. But, this is just the beginning. The pain will probably go away after some time. Or it might just get even more worse. But worse symptoms will arise since its not a normal birth. Naruto will be very moody this months so you have to make sure he gets what he wants. Do you understand Sasuke." Tsunade finished. Sasuke just nodded. Still taking in everything Tsunade just said.

"So, how exactly is the baby gonna be,.. you know." Kakashi spoke for the first time in a long time. Shizune just looked at him and her face flushed again. So, did Naruto's as he and Sasuke looked towards their former teacher. Tsunade just rubbed her temple.

_"Leave it to Kakashi to ask this type of questions." Tsunade thought_

"First, I need to find out how the baby is doing. Since its not a normal situation I don't even know how far along Naruto is. Its bound to be different, what with all the Kyuubi's power supporting him and everything." Tsunade said

"What? The Kyuubi, is he gonna be in the baby too." Naruto spoke, as he realized something terrifying. Tsunade shook her head and Naruto calmed down. That was the last thing Naruto wanted. To pass down the Kyuubi to his unborn child.

_"Huh! I-I'm gonna have a baby. I'm gonna have Sasuke's...baby." Naruto thought as a smile creeped into his lips._

Sasuke saw the smile on Naruto's face and wondered what the blond was thinking.

"OK. So, Kakashi and Sasuke out. I'm gonna check Naruto." Tsunade said as she approached the duo.

"Why can't I stay." Sasuke asked

"Oh!! I see you are already showing your loving caring husband and fatherly side. Good. Good." Tsunade said with a smirk on her face. Everyone giggled at that. Kakashi took Sasuke's arm and said

"Come on. We will wait outside." Naruto could have sworn that he saw Sasuke pout. but Sasuke obeyed and left with Kakashi but not before giving Naruto a light kiss on his lips. Everybody was a little shocked but who could blame the kid. He was gonna be a father.

* * *

"So, you are gonna be a father, huh. This is so weird." Kakashi said as he and Sasuke waited outside the Hokage's office. 

"You are telling me...but" Sasuke stopped mid sentence

"Hmm." Kakashi exclaimed as he saw Sasuke stare at the door to the Hokage's office.

"But, I'm glad. Naruto seems happy. This probably sounds weird and if you tell anyone I'm gonna kill you." Sasuke said to the jounin before he continued. Kakashi just laughed at that.

"I-I hope its a boy. I always wanted a son. Nobody knew this of course. But I hope its a boy. Its okay even if its a girl. I'm just saying." Sasuke sighed

_"You've grown up a lot kid. I think this will work out just fine. Maa, I wish I could get Iruka pregnant." Kakashi said to himself._

Sasuke saw a creepy looking grin spread across Kakashi's face. He remembered that only happened when the jounin was thinking about perverted things.

_"I bet he's wishing he could get Iruka-sensei pregnant." Sasuke said to himself_

"Don't worry Sasuke. You will make a great father." Kakashi said snapping the Uchiha back from his thoughts. Sasuke couldn't believe as he felt a smile appear on his lips.

* * *

"Naruto, tell me if it hurts." Naruto nodded as Tsunade once again poked his stomach.

"Ita." Naruto exclaimed. Tsunade just acknowledged that and resumed her poking. After poking and everything, Tsunade went back to her desk. Naruto got up and put his shirt back on, which he had taken off on Tsunade's order.

"Well, you seem just fine. Like I said, those pains are gonna happen frequently as the baby grows. They probably will get more painful." Naruto winced at that

"But, if its too much take these. They will help." Tsunade said handing Naruto a vile of medicine. Naruto hated medicine.

"As far as how far along you are, I would say only about 3 weeks. I know that its only been 1 week but since the Kyuubi is giving the child its energy, its growing faster than normal." Tsunade finished

"Baachan, everything is gonna be okay, right?" Naruto asked. Tsunade looked up at the boy and smiled

"Yes, Naruto everything is gonna be fine. I'll make sure of it." Tsunade said. Naruto smiled back at her and gave her a hug before exiting the room.

"Naruto, is everything okay." Sasuke asked as he saw Naruto come out of the office. He made his way hurriedly to his lover, Kakashi on his heels.

"Yup, everything is fine." Naruto said with a smile.

"So, what are you guys gonna do now. I think we should go find Iruka and tell him the good news." Kakashi suggested. Sasuke looked at Naruto and Naruto nodded. They made their way outside as they set out for the Konoha academy.

_"Iruka-sensei, you are gonna be shocked." Naruto laughed inside himself as he imagined his favorite teacher's shocked expression._

* * *

"Okay class. Thtas it for today. get home safe and **Do **your homework." Iruka called out as the little kids ran out of the classroom. Kakashi, Sasuke and Naruto walked in to see Iruka erasing the black board. Iruka turned around to see his visitors. 

"Naruto, Sasuke, Kakashi, what are you all doing here." Iruka asked as he put the eraser down and walked towards them.

"Hey Iruka-sensei!" Naruto said with a cheerful smile. Sasuke just nodded and smiled a little to the teacher's utmost amazement and as for Kakashi

"Oh! I missed you my little dolphin." Kakashi rushed to Iruka's side and stole a hasty kiss. Iruka pushed the jounin off of him and blushed furiously as he started to yell at the jounin. Naruto just laughed and Iruka started yelling at him too. Sasuke just stared in amazement.

_" Idiot!!. You are something else_ sensei." _Sasuke said to himself_

"Anyway, why are you guys here?" Iruka asked, his anger subsiding a little. Kakashi still smirking looked at Naruto and Sasuke. Naruto looked at Sasuke and Sasuke looked back at Naruto.

"Do you want to tell him, or should I?" Naruto asked as he slightly blushed.

"You tell him." Sasuke said as he thought that it would only be appropriate that Naruto revealed the surprise.

"Tell me what?" Iruka asked, now confused.

"Well, ...um...jitsuano...etto...I'm pregnant." Naruto said turning the color of a cherry.

"..."

"..."

"Ha-hahahahaha! Naruto you are so funn..."Iruka stopped midway as he saw all three shake their heads in denial.

_"Are you kidding me!!! Naruto can't be __**PREGNANT. HE IS A BOY!!! **__But, oh my god!!!" Iruka screamed inside himself._

"How? When? I mean, what?" Iruka stuttered to form a sentence. Kakashi just put a hand on his lovers shoulders and tried to calm him down. Iruka breathed out and calmed down.

"You know, it doesn't even matter. Come here." Iruka told Naruto as he spread he's arms to give Naruto a hug. Naruto overjoyed that Iruka-semsei was back to normal ran into his embrace.

"Congratulation! Both of you." Iruka said as he glanced at Sasuke who was lightly blushing.

"So, why don' I take you all to Ichiraku's to celebrate." Iruka said letting go of Naruto.

"YAY!! Lets go." Naruto said rushing to the door with happiness. Sasuke caught up to Naruto and took his hand into his own. They walked side by side just like any happy couple.

Iruka looked at Kakashi to see that the jounin was keeping his distance. Iruka moved closer to Kakashi, surprising him a little.

"I'm glad for both of them. They look happy." Iruka said as he put his head down on the jounin's shoulder.

"Yeah, they do. I bet you would want that kind of happiness. Having your own family." Kakashi said as he felt a pang of pain in his heart. Iruka stopped abruptly and looked up at the jounin.

"Why are you looking that way. Look at me Kakashi." Iruka ordered and Kakashi obeyed. Kakashi knew that Ituka wasn't gay before. It was Kakashi that had turned him. So, the insecurity of Iruka leaving him and saying I want to have my own family killed the jounin every time he thought about it.

"I would never say anything like that and you know it. Look at them, they are happy and we can be happy too. I don't need a wife and a child if it means leaving you. I love you. Do you get me, Kakashi." Kakashi was speechless.

_"God how stupid can I be." Kakashi said to himself._

He embraced Iruka tightly.

"I love you, too. I'm sorry for being an idiot." he said to the chunin. Iruka laughed and kissed his lover on the lips.

"Hey! sensei come one. I'm starving." the two teachers broke away as Naruto called out to them. They both laughed.

"But you know, Kakashi. I wouldn't mind the idea of having a child. I think I would like a son. What do you think?" Iruka asked as Kakashi got what he was talking about.

"That sounds wonderful I think I would name him Shunske, short for Shun and you can call him Shu-chan." they both laughed and caught up to Naruto and Sasuke.

"Welcome to Ichiraku's"

* * *

i'm on fire. i didn't even finish my homework and i'm writing the story. so, please review. or all of my skipping homework and quick updates would be for nothing. REVIEW!!!! 


	4. SOON

_italics-Sasuke's thoughts_

_**bold italics-Naruto's thoughts**_

* * *

**A Month Later**

"UGHHH!! SASUKE STOP. PLEASE. IT DOESN'T FIT." Naruto protested at Sasuke.

"SHUT UP, DOBE!! I'm trying my best. Just hang on a little longer." Naruto's eyes started to water. Its wasn't working. It wouldn't fit anymore. Nothing would.

...hic...hic...(hystetic crying sound here)...hic..hic

"I'M FAT!!! NONE OF MY CLOTHES FIT ANYMORE. NONE!!! I DON'T WANNA BE FAT. SASUKEEEEEEEEEE!!!" Naruto continued with his crying as Sasuke finally gave up on fitting the pants on his lover.

"Naruto, stop crying please. You are not fat. You knew this was gonna happen. You are pregnant." Sasuke tried to reason with him as he sighed and sat down on the floor beside the bed.

"Bu..but...still, when people look at me..they keep staring. I don't like it. They probably think I'm UGLY TOO." Naruto continues crying.

_Oh God!! Why does he have to do this every single time. This is getting on my nerves. The old hag is gonna tear my head apart if I don't get Naruto to her today._

...Sigh...

"Naruto, we have to go. Hokage-sama wants you there so she can check on the baby. We have to go." Sasuke said as he got up and went to the closet to take out the clothes that they recently brought for Naruto.

"I don't want to. The baby is fine. We went last week. Plus, the Kyuubi hasn't acted up at all. I don't have those sudden pains. So, everything is okay." Naruto replied back, now calming himself down.

"Its not the baby I'm worried about. It's you. Every morning I find you over the toilet puking your guts out. I know that Tsunade-sama said this would happen but I still think we should go. And you are already almost in your second month of pregnancy." Sasuke said, turning around to see a pale faced Naruto.

Naruto pushed passed Sasuke and into the bathroom. He started throwing up and panting heavily. Sasuke was beside him in a second, drawing soothing circles on his back.

_**Dammit! Sasuke might be right after all. Maybe I should go to Baachan. I don't want anything to happen to the baby because of me.**_

Naruto turned around and tried getting up, but his legs gave out. Sasuke caught him just before he hit the floor. Naruto rinsed his mouth to get rid off the foul taste in his mouth.

"Th-thanks." Sasuke just nodded and helped Naruto to the bed.

"Stay. I'll get you some water." Sasuke made his way to the kitchen and put a glass under the sink to fill it with water.

_See I knew this has gone to far. I'm gonna drag him to Tsunade's if he doesn't come willingly._

Sasuke turned of the tap and went out to the bedroom.

Naruto sat on the bed, his hands on his stomach massaging it. Sasuke watched him as he started talking to his stomach.

"I'm sorry. I don't even know if you are alright or not and I'm being stubborn and refusing to go to Baachan's. I'm sorry." Naruto whispered to his unborn child. Then he started crying silently. Sasuke's heart panged at those tears. He knew that Naruto was hormonal. But, he still couldn't handle Naruto crying. He never wanted to see the blue eyed beauty shed tears for anything.

Sasuke walked over to Naruto and put the glass on the table nearby. Naruto looked up at Sasuke with his tear stained face. Sasuke took Naruto face in his hands and kissed the tears away. Naruto sighed. He was overwhelmed by the love he was getting form Sasuke.

_**Not that he didn't love me before. But, he would never show it like this before. Not like he does now. God, I love you Sasuke.**_

Sasuke approached the soft pink lips and placed a soft kiss on them. Then with a little more pressure he engulfed Naruto in a passionate kiss. He licked Naruto's bottom lips, asking the blond to grant him entrance. Naruto cooperated and now they were in a heated make out session. Naruto moaned as Sasuke twirled his tongues around his mouth. Sasuke snaked his hands up Naruto's naked thighs. Naruto gasped as he felt pleasure rise up from his groin and making him hard. Sasuke grinned as he felt the bulge over Naruto's underwear.

"Sa-sasu-ke. Ya..yame-ro. Ah!" Naruto panted out as Sasuke took off his underwear and moved his hands on Naruto's erected member.

"Hn. Do you really want me to stop." Sasuke asked.

But before Naruto could answer, someone else did.

"I don't think he does. But I would like you to." Sasuke and Naruto both turned around to face orange???

_**KAKASHI-SENSEI!!!**_

_PERVERT JOUNIN!!!_

"Hmmm!! Here I thought something had happened and thats why you were late to meet Tsunade-sama. But, you guys." Kakashi said with a smirk on his face.

_**Kakashi-sensei saw me and Sasuke almost having sex. **_

_Shit! He will never let me hear the end of this. _(talking about both Naruto and Kakashi. LOL)

"Maa, why don't you two get ready. I'll be waiting outside. Jaa." Kakashi poofed out of the house, leaving a very pissed off Sasuke and embarrassed Naruto to deal with the problem.

"Oh my god!! Why do you always have to do that. I wasn't even trying to seduce you and you just came all over me." Naruto started accusing Sasuke. He didn't even know why, but he has been accusing Sasuke for a lot of things lately.

"Naruto. Don't start. It wasn't my fault. And it doesn't matter. Come on, lets get ready." Sasuke replied back with a grunt.

"Oh! So you are blaming me. I'm always the one at fault aren't I. Tha-ts why..you...only...want..to..have..sex..now. Be-cause..I-I'm fat and..ugly..you don't..lo-ve..me..any-more." Naruto broke down in tears again.

_No. Why is he crying. I should be the one crying. Every time something happens. He starts crying. Why doesn't his hormones make him mad for once. AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!! I want the baby to be born already!!!_

"Naruto, please. I already told you. You are not fat. You are pregnant. Also, you are not ugly. Ever since you got pregnant, I would say you have become more beautiful." Sasuke said as he calmed himself down. Too bad it wasn't working for Naruto.

Naruto stopped crying and glared at Sasuke. He pushed past him and into the bathroom to get ready.

_Dammit! I didn't literary mean make him angry at me. AHH! This is so frustrating. I'm gonna kill that stupid jounin._

* * *

"You boys are quite late. I asked you to bring him at 10:00 Uchiha. Its nearly 12:00 now." Tsuande said as she stared at the two boys.

"I'm sorry. We got held up." Sasuke said. Kakashi laughed inside him

Tsunade just stared at them for sometime. Naruto looked pissed and Sasuke looked annoyed at the fact that Naruto was pissed. She just shrugged her shoulders and motioned for them two to take a sit. Kakashi was leaning against the back wall and Shizune was beside Tsunade's desk.

"So, Naruto how have you been feeling?" Tsunade asked the blond as she walked up to him.

"Fine." was Naruto's short reply.

"Brat, if you were fine you wouldn't be here now." Tsunade snapped at the blond. Naruto just pouted.

_"Oh God! I really can't stand his new acquired attitude." Tsunade said to herself. "I don't know how Sasuke can handle him."_

"He still throws up every morning." Sasuke got up to help Naruto to the couch where Tsunade told him to lie down, only to be pushed away. Sasuke rubbed his forehead before continuing.

"Um...there is something else. But I don't know if Naruto even knows." everyone quirked their eyebrows at Sasuke.

"What are you talking about, teme. What don't I know." Naruto asked Sasuke

"What is it, Sasuke-kun?" Tsuande asked this time.

"Well,...when Naruto sleeps. His chakra seeps out, creating a barrier around him. I noticed it a couple of nights ago. I tried to touch him but as soon as I reached for him, my hand got burnt. So, I'm guessing it was the Kyuubi's chakra." Sasuke finished. Naruto looked at him with a look of shock. He had seen a burn mark on Sasuke hands. Sasuke told him that it was while he was cooking. So, Naruto let it go.

_**He lied. I was the one that hurt him. I..**_

"Hmm. I don't know why something like that would happen. But, the Kyuubi is probably trying to protect Naruto. But if something else happens, inform me." Tsunade said as she went back to her desk.

Naruto sat up on the couch and stared at his feet.

_**I hurt him. I am the one that hurt him and I didn't even know.**_

Naruto snapped out of his thoughts as he felt a hand on his shoulder. Sasuke was shaking him slightly.

"Naruto, whats wrong?" he asked. Naruto took a hold of Sasuke's hand. The burn mark was still visible, but it was fading. He put Sasuke's hand to his lips and kissed it gently.

"I'm sorry." Naruto apologized. Sasuke gripped Naruto's hand tightly around his own.

"Baka. It wasn't your fault. Now stop crying Usoratonkachi." Sasuke wiped the tear in the brim of Naruto's eye.

Tsunade, Kakashi and Shizune could only stare at them. That was all they could do now. Was to watch over them.

"Naruto, like I said before. Since its not a normal pregnancy, you're pains and symptoms will be different. So, you shouldn't worry. The baby seems fine. He is growing fast. He will be out before you know it." Naruto and Sasuke's face relaxed to hear that the baby was fine and Sasuke relieved an extra sigh at the fact that Naruto was okay as well.

"Thanks, Baachan." Naruto said with a smile.

"Don't call me that, brat." Tsunade said through gritted teeth. Everyone laughed.

"But Sasuke, be careful. Before the first one is out and about, you might just make Naruto pregnant soon again." Kakashi said with a evil grin on his face. Tsunade justgave Kakashi a weird look and Shizune blushed.

Sasuke really looked like he was gonna kill Kakashi. But, Tsande intervened just in time.

"So, do you want to know if its a boy or a girl." Tsunade asked Naruto and Sasuke. Both boys looked at the Hokage and for a second there was complete silence.

"You...you can tell if its a boy or a girl." it was Sasuke who spoke

"Of course. I can tell you if you want to know." Tsunade told the duo.

Sasuke looked towards Naruto to see him smiling. Then Naruto shook his head.

"No, its ok. We are gonna find out when the baby is born anyway. So, I'm sure we can wait. Is that ok Sasuke?" Naruto asked as he looked towards Sasuke.

Sasuke returned the blond's smile and nodded in agreement.

"Alright then. You guys can go now." Sasuke, Naruto and Kakashi all made their way out of the Hokage's room and into the streets of Konaha. Kakashi was asking if Naruto was sure about not wanting to know the baby's gender. Naruto just kept telling him that he would wait for the surprise. They stopped at Ichiraku's for lunch. There they saw Sakura with Lee.

"Naruto! My god, look at you." Sakura rushed over and hugged Naruto tightly. She also gave Sasuke a quick hug.

"So, where are you coming from." Sakura asked as everyone sat down at the same table.

"We just came from Baachan's place." Naruto told Sakura.

"Is everything ok?" Sakura asked. Naruto nodded his head and just smiled at Sakura. They all ate their food, talked and didn't even realize that it was starting to get dark. Kakashi was the first one to leave because Iruka was about to get off of work in a hour or so. Sakura and Lee followed after, leaving only Naruto and Sasuke.

The two lovers walked through the park, hand in hand admiring the cherry blossoms. Naruto leaned on Sasuke's shoulder and took in all the warmth of his lover. Up ahead of them Sasuke could see a couple right under the cherry blossom tree.

"Sorry, looks like we will need to find another place." Sasuke told Naruto.

"Mm. Its okay. Maybe we should just go home." Naruto said to Sasuke as he yawned lightly. Sasuke laughed lightly and kissed Naruto on his forehead.

"Okay. Lets go home." Sasuke replied back. They passed the couple and Naruto stopped for a moment. Sasuke looked back as he felt Naruto halt.

"Naruto?" Sasuke called out. Sasuke looked at the couple. The guy was kneeling down on his knees and the girl was covering her mouth with her hands.

_He's proposing to her. So what. Naruto??_

_**They look so good together. I wonder if Sasuke will ever ask me to marry him. I mean, I am giving birth to his child.**_

Sasuke saw as Naruto's smile faded a little. He looked back at the couple to see the two kissing now. The girl seemed to have excepted. Naruto turned around and said

"Come on. lets go. I hope they will be happy together." Naruto said as he started walking once again. Sasuke just looked at Naruto's retreating back.

_Don' tell me he wants to...HUH!! GOD FOR A GENIUS I'M REALLY STUPID._

Sasuke caught up to Naruto and turned him around. Naruto just looked at Sasuke with a confused look. Sasuke hugged him tightly. Naruto just hugged the raven haired boy back.

"Sasu-mmmmmpph." Sasuke had captured Naruto's lips before he could finish.

_Just you wait. Soon, soon you will belong to me forever, Naruto. And I promise to make you the happiest person in the whole world._

* * *

_Okie! Heres the next chapter. Sorry but I don't think this chapter that good. But I still hope people like it. Please Review to let me know if you like it or not. ONEGAIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!!!!!!_


	5. LOVE

_italics-Sasuke's thoughts_

_**bold italics-Naruto's thoughts**_

**IMPORTANT NOTICE AT THE END. PLEASE READ. VERY IMPORTANT.**

* * *

"Sa-sauke, what are you?" Naruto gasped as he felt two strong hands around his neck. He couldn't believe what he was seeing.

_**Sasuke? Why?**_

"Sa...sasu..ke, why?" Naruto gasped as he felt the raven haired boy tighten his grip around the blond's neck.

"Oh! Naruto. You are so naive. Why, you ask. Its because I don't love you. How could you ever think that I could love a monster like you. Let alone have you bear my child." Sasuke spat those words at the trapped blond.

_**What? Sasuke, you're lying. You were happy when you found out I was pregnant. We were gonna be a family soon. Please stop! STOP!.**_

Naruto's face was already wet with tears. He couldn't believe what he was hearing. He couldn't breathe. He thought he could hear a small cry from inside of him. And then he was consumed with pain.

"Ugh!..Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!" Naruto cried out as he felt the jolt of pain from inside him. Sasuke put a hand over the blond's mouth to silent him as best as he could.

"Naruto, shut up! I am so tired of your crap. If this child is born, he is gonna be a monster just like you. Thats why, I don't have a choice. I hate both you and the stupid kid. I wish I had never met you." Naruto's heart screamed for him. His heart was breaking. 

_**Please! Sasuke! This can't be real. Please, let me wake up! Oh god! I'm dying!**_

Sasuke pulled out a kunai from his pocket and placed it on Naruto's stomach. Naruto's eyes widened in fear. Not for him, but for the baby. Sasuke put the tip of the kunai right in the center and all Naruto do was scream in his head. 

_**STOP! STOP! DON'T DO THIS! SASUKE.**_

* * *

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Naruto springed up from his bed only to be restrained by two strong hands. Naruto screamed louder as the pain worsened.

"NARUTO! CALM DOWN! Calm down, Naruto. It was just a nightmare. I'm here. I'm right here." Sasuke said in a soothing voice.

"It hu..rts. Ahhh! ha..ha..." Sasuke calmed Naruto down as best as he could. He rubbed the blond's stomach to ease the pain. After that, Sasuke laid Naruto down on the bed, for him to relax. He got up and got him a glass of water.

"Sa..sasu-ke, you love me, right?" Naruto asked after drinking the water. He was still in pain. He let the tears fall. He was in pain, but he had to ask. He's insides were killing him.

"Of course I do. I love you Naruto. I always have." Sasuke looked into the tear filled eyes to see fear sketched over them.

"You don't think I'm a monster." Sasuke was baffled by this question.

_Whats wrong with him. Why is he all of a sudden asking this._

"Naruto, whats wrong? Why did you all of a sudden ask that." Naruto just shook his head.

"Answer me. Do you think I'm a monster. Are you happy that I'm pregnant. Please tell me." Naruto repeated himself once again.

"Of course I don't think you are a monster. I never did, and you know that. And why wouldn't I be happy. I'm gonna be a father. I love you for giving me a child and I love you for who you are." Sasuke answered without hesitation.

Naruto searched for any trace of lie in those dark eyes. But couldn't find any. He knew he wouldn't but he still had to make sure.

"Naruto, what did you see in your dream?" Sasuke asked. Naruto looked away not wanting to remember any of the horrors of the nightmare. But he told Sasuke none the less. After Naruto had finished, Sasuke just sat there speechless.

_I was gonna kill him! I called him a monster. I tr...tried...to..kill..them...both._

Sasuke wanted to throw up at that thought. He couldn't hurt the blond. He would rather die himself than hurt the blond. Sasuke looked up at Naruto once more to embrace the still shaking boy.

"Naruto, you know that I would never.." Sasuke didn't want to finish the sentence. Naruto was starting to stop shaking. He nodded his head. Naruto knew that Sasuke couldn't do it. He wouldn't hurt Naruto or the baby. But, the nightmare still scared him. Sasuke brought up his lips to meet the blonds. Sasuke kissed Naruto on the lips gently and them kissed Naruto's forehead. Naruto, now completely calmed down. He decided that the nightmare was something that all pregnant people have about their insecurities. Naruto was no different. After all he was hormonal. 

"Lets go back to sleep, ok." Sasuke told Naruto as he covered Naruto with a sheet. Naruto agreed. He was tired. Sasuke climbed into bed right after Naruto. His arm over the blond's stomach. Sasuke loved to do that. He sometimes thought he could hear heartbeats.

_I will never hurt you. I will always protect you, and your mommy. So don't be scared. And please don't hurt him. I love you both._

Sasuke had almost drifted off to sleep when he heard Naruto call him.

"What is it?" Sasuke asked

"Um..I-I'm hungry." Naruto blushed a bit as he said it

"Ok! I'll warm up something for you." Sasuke got out of bed without a fuss.

"Um...Sasuke, I don't want to eat what we had for dinner." Naruto said 

"Then, what do you want?" Sasuke asked, thinking if they had anything besides the leftovers.

"I-I want strawbwrry ice-cream." Naruto said as he saw Sasuke wince.

"Naruto! Its the middle of the night. And we don't have strawberry ice-cream." Sasuke said through gritted teeth as he knew what was coming

"But..but, I want it. You said you love me, please. Please Sasuke." Naruto said putting on his puppy dog look on his face. Sasuke was gonna scream, but he didn't. This had happened before and he had always lost. Every single time, the blond would ask for something weird or something that they didn't have.

"FINE! I'll get you your strawberry ice-cream. If, I don't find it, its not my fault." Sasuke snapped back. Naruto was smiling now. Happy that Sasuke would at least try to find the ice-cream.

"Thank you! I love you." Naruto said as Sasuke made his way to the door. Sasuke turned back to see his lover still smiling. He walked beside Naruto and kissed him.

"I love you too." Sasuke said before he left.

_**Hmmmm**_

Sasuke made his way down the stairs and into the cold night air. 

_Ah! I wish he wouldn't ask for food in the middle of the night. Stupid cravings. Stupid Dobe. He-he. But, I still love him. Ah! I can't wait till the baby is born. Maybe I should get a side job... AHHHHHH! FAMILY LIFE IS SO FREAKING HARD!_

* * *

"Yeah!"---"Come on. Light it up" shouted the many villagers as they light up the foxes. Today was the 18th year after the Kyuubi attack. They would do this every year. Make replicas of the Nine-tailed fox and burn it to the ground later on. But, today was also a day of mourning. For all the shinobis that had lost their lives this day 18 years ago.

A certain shinobi was sitting at his favorite place talking to a certain someone. Kakashi was always the first to come to the KIA memorial stone. He always did. He talked to his dead sensei and his teamates. It had always calmed him down somehow.

"Sensei, remember I told you Naruto's pregnant. Well, he's really sick right now. Tsunade-sama wants him admitted in the hospital. But that stubborn kid just doesn't want to. I wonder where he got all that stubborness from? He is probably feeling down because its the 18th year after the Kyuubi's attack. The villagers, as usual are burning the foxes. Tsunade-sama tried to stop them, but it seems like the council of fucking geezers overruled her. I hope Na..."KAKASHI!" Iruka called for the silver haired jounin as he ran to his lover.

"Iruka? Whats the matter?" Kakashi asked his now panting lover.

"Na-naruto's really being stubborn. Tsunade-sama wants you to get him. He wouldn't listen to me or Sasuke. He's really sick. That boy is gonna hurt the baby if he keeps this up." Iruka panted as he told Kakashi what was up.

"Okay. Lets go! That stubborn brat." Kakashi muttered to himself.

* * *

"Uzumaki Naruto, get your ass out here right this moment." Sasuke yelled from the other side of the bathroom door. Naruto refused to be admitted to the hospital and now he was hiding in the bathroom. Sasuke could break the door down if he wanted too, but he didn't feel like it, even if he was really mad.

"NO! YOU'RE GONNA MAKE ME GO TO THE HOSPITAL AND I DON'T WANNA." Naruto yelled back.

"Please, please. I don't wanna go outside. Not today. Please Sasuke." he muttered to himself. Sasuke's heart clenched tightly. 

Since morning, the villagers had been lighting up the foxes. Naruto froze as he saw that. Its not like he hadn't seen it before. But him being pregnant and everything. 

_Dammit! Also if he is so sick, I can't take him out today. Its his birthday and I decided to ask...Ahhh!_

There was a knock on the door which allowed Sasuke to retreat from the bathroom door to the front. He opened to see Kakashi and Iruka.

"Yo! I heard he's being stubborn as usual." Sasuke just shrugged and let the two men enter.

"He doesn't wanna go outside. I think he's scared for the baby. Being hormonal and everything. He just doesn't..."Ugh! cough..cough..ah..ha..hgn!" Naruto's upturn cut of Sasuke before he could finish.

"You know what, THATS IT! I'm coming in, Naruto." Sasuke half yelled as he kicked the door that almost came off its hinges.

Naruto was over the toilet puking his guts out. He was sweating and panting. He's eyes were glazed over giving him a seductive look.

"Naruto! Oh God! Look at you." Iruka shoved past Sasuke to the blond. 

"Na-naruto,you're burning up!" Iruka said as he put his hand on Naruto's forehead.

"Sasuke-kun, can you get me a towel. I should clean him off before we get him to the hospital." Iruka told Sasuke

"I'm...not...going." Naruto said with a shaky voice.

"Naruto! Stop being stubborn. You have to go. Think about the baby. The baby's gonna be sick if you are sick." Iruka said with a stern voice, freezing Naruto in place.

_**The baby! But I don't want the baby to see what the villagers are doing. How could I...**_

Kakashi noticing the hurt and pain filled face of Naruto said to Iruka

"Maa, its okay. Don't be too hard on him." 

"Naruto, I'll take you by the alleys so no one can see us. So, get cleaned up ok." Kakashi said in a not so lazy way.

Sasuke had come back with the towel. He was looking at Naruto.

_Shit! He looks so pale. _

Sasuke leaned a bit to see Naruto's breakfast in the toilet along with...BLOOD?

_He coughed up BLOOD. SHIT! _

Kakashi seemed to have caught Sasuke line of vision, saw the blood mixed with the vomit.

"Hey! Get out. I'll clean him up." Iruka commanded at the two.

"Iruka-sensei, let me do it." Sasuke asked the man.

Iruka was gonna say no, but decided against it. He handed Sasuke the towel and closed the door behind him and Kakashi.

"Come on, dobe. Lets get you cleaned up." Sasuke pulled Naruto on his feet. He helped the weak boy into the bathtub and started washing him.

"Naruto. you have to go. You are getting sick by the day. Two nights back I thought you were almost dead for crying out loud. You screamed your lungs out and then completely went silent. My heart stopped, you know. I know that you don't wanna go outside. But like Kakashi said, we can take you by a back alley or something." Sasuke finished with a sigh, hoping that it would get through the blond.

Naruto didn't know what to say. He, himself was scared when that night, a pain worse than before erupted from inside of him. He seriously thought he was gonna die. He even felt Kyuubi surfacing. After that he had been running a fever all day and then Tsunade had been informed. She wanted Naruto in the hospital ASAP. But he refused. Then, the next day was the day that Kyuubi attacked. That same pain overwhelmed him, but he still refused to go to the hospital. 

_**I know I'm being selfish. I might even be hurting the baby. But..but I..am..scared. Why can't you understand that, TEME.**_

"Naruto, I know that you are scared. But, you understand don't you. We have to go." Naruto was caught by a surprise that for once Sasuke actually knew what he was thinking. 

_**He-he! Teme. Fine I'll go. But I still don't like ti.**_

"Fine. I'll go. But I still don't like it." Sasuke nodded in agreement. He didn't like the fact that Naruto would be staying in the hospital either but he knew that he had to. Sasuke completely cleaned Naruto up and carried him out of the bathroom.

"Sasuke, let me down. I'm fine now. Iruka-sensei and Kakashi-sensei are here, teme." Sasuke just "Hn'd"

"Sa-sasuke!" too late. Sasuke had already flunged the door open and revealed a embarrased Naruto to the two teachers.

"Ahhh! I'm gonna kil..cough...cough...cough." Sasuke looked at him worriedly. He lay the blond in bed and brought him a glass of water.

"You feel better, Naruto." Iruka asked, sitting next to the blond.

"Hm. A little." Iruka brushed the wet blond hair out of Naruto's forehead to feel it. He still was warm. 

"We should get going." Naruto looked up at Kakashi and nodded.

_**Might as well. Baaba is gonna scream her lungs out. At least she didn't send a ANBU.**_

* * *

"BRAT! WHAT THE HELL! I TOLD YOU TO COME TWO FREAKING DAYS AGO! YOU ARE DAMN LUCKY THAT I DIDN'T SEND ONE OF THE ANBU." Tsunade screamed as she diagnosed Naruto, who was safely tucked in a hospital bed at the moment.

_Damn! Does she have to yell so loud._

Naruto dared not respond because he didn't think adding fuel to the flame would be a wise choice.

"You're fevers going down. Since you haven't eaten anything and can't keep anything in, one of the nurses will hook you up to a I.V...For crying out loud Naruto. What were you thinking. I can't help you if you don't listen to me." Tsunade said in a much calmer voice.

"Goman-nasai." was all Naruto could say before Sasuke spoke up. 

"Tsunade-sama, can he leave at night for a couple of hours. I think it would be good for him. Getting some fresh air. All the commosions would have died down by sun down. Is it ok?" Tsunade battled within herself. After that she nodded. She had healed Naruto. He had gotten some of his strength back, but he was still weak. 

"I guess it would be fine." Tsunade answered the raven haired boy. Sasuke just nodded and approached Naruto's bed. He planted a kiss on he's lover's lips and said

"Then, I'll be back at 7:00 to pick you up. Rest well." he then vanished in a puff of smoke, leaving the occupants of the room a little confused.

Kakashi and Iruka both looked at each other thinking were Sasuke could have gone. Naruto just stared at the place were Sasuke had been moments ago and Tsunade just muttered something under her breath and left.

"Well, get some rest Naruto. I'll come by before 7 and help you get ready. Ok?" Iruka asked the blond before he and Kakashi made their way for the door. Naruto nodded in agreement. Iruka was almost out of the door when he turned back and said

"Oh! And Happy Birthday, Naruto." Kakashi repeated after his lover. Naruto just sat there for a while then smiled at the two men.

"Thanks, Sensei. Both of you." Kakashi and Iruka waved and left.

_**Baka Sasuke. Where did he go? He didn't even wish me Happy Birthday.**_

* * *

"Welcome! Can I help you sir?" the old man looked up from the counter recognizing the boy in front of him right away.

"Oh! Its you. I think I finally found what you were looking for. The boy nodded and made his way to the counter. He looked down as he saw the man pull out a velvet box in which contained a beautiful ring, with a diamond in the middle which was adorned in a mix of blood red and a burning color.

"Perfect! Thanks for everything." the old man just smiled at the boy and handed him the box. 

"I hope the person likes it." the old man said as he was handed the money for the ring.

"Yeah! I hope so too." smiled the boy and left the store.

* * *

"Naruto, come out of the bathroom. You've been in there almost an hour." Iruka pounded on the door as he begged the blond to come out.

_**WHAT THE...WHAT THE HELL IS THIISSSS! THERE IS NO WAY I'M GOING OUTSIDE IN SOMETHING LIKE THIS!.**_

"No! I'm not. I look ridiculous." Naruto shouted

"Uff! KAKASHI STOP READING THAT PERVERTED BOOK AND HELP ME GET NARUTO OUT." Iruka yelled at his lover who was sitting by the window and reading Icha Icha Paradise and snickering under his breath.

"Okay. Okay. Naruto come out. Sasuke especially instructed that you wear that. So, come out." Naruto flinched. 

_**Why the hell do I have to...Why the hell did he choose something like this. THIS...this makes me look..look like a GIRL!**_

Kimonos weren't really Naruto's cup pf tea. He doesn't even remember ever wearing a Kimono before. And on top of it. This kimono really did make him look like a girl. It was a light blue color with reddish-pinkish foxes on them with silver bordering. Plus, Naruto's hair had grown go long in these past months that he had to tie it up. So, that made his face even more girly. He tried to put it down but that was even worse.

The sound of 'poof' behind Naruto snapped him out of his thoughts. Kakashi just stared at his former student for a minute before he went to unlock the door to let Iruka in. Iruka upon seeing Naruto had also seized any kind of movement.

"What? Stop looking. I know I look ridiculous." Naruto said as a blush covered his smooth cheeks.

"Naruto...my god. Silly boy, you look gorgeous." Iruka said as he approached Naruto to fix his hair. Some strands were sticking out. Naruto's blush deepened by another degree as he heard the click on the door. Sasuke had walked in wearing a black kimono with the Uchiha symbol on the back and the front covered with shades of blue and gray.

"I'll definitely say, you have taste. Both the kimono and the other something." Kakashi complimented Sasuke for picking out Naruto's presents and Sasuke looked at the jounin with the infamous Uchiha glare.

_Shit. How did he know? Che._

"You ready to go, dobe." Sasuke asked

"Don't call me dobe. And yes. And why the hell did I have to wear a Kimono, teme." Naruto snapped back.

"Hn. Come on." Sasuke pulled Naruto out of Iruka's grasp and pulled the blond into the night breeze. The weather was perfect. It wasn't hot, but it wasn't cold either. Iruka and Kakashi just watched them both before they were out of sight.

"Today is gonna be an interesting night." Kakashi said to himself.

"Huh!" Iruka questioned his lover only to be pulled into a passionate kiss.

* * *

(I'm sorry. I just don't feel like writng this part. So, this is were Sasuke is taking Naruto to places and everything at the Festival. They also went to the memorial stone to pay there respects and now they are on top of the Hokage mountain.)

* * *

"Ah! This fells so good." Naruto said as Sasuke held him from behind and rubbed his stomach. Naruto giggled as Sasuke hit a tickle spot.

"Happy Birthday Naruto!" Sasuke said. Naruto turned around and smiled.

"I thought you had forgotten." Naruto said.

"What idiot would forget their lover's birthday. Except you." Sasuke said, gaining a pout from Naruto. 

"I was just waiting for the right time." he told him as he kissed Naruto. Naruto let himself fall into the tight arms rapping around him and getting absorbed in the kiss. Sasuke broke away as he started to say something else.

"The right time for everything. And now, I think would be perfect." Naruto looked at Sasuke not really getting what he was saying. Sasuke pulled away from Naruto and fished a little velvet box from his pocket. Naruto eyes froze as Sasuke got on his knees and looked up at the blond. 

"Uzumaki Naruto, will you marry me?" asked the nervous Uchiha as he opened the box, to the gaping blond.

_**Oh...My...God! He...he's..as-kin-g..me..to..mar-ry..him.**_

_Come on Naruto. What are you waiting for. Say 'Yes' already dobe._

"Naruto?" Sasuke asked as the blond focused on the ring this time. It was beautiful. The color of fire and blood, giving it a glow like no other. Naruto's eyes teared. He was so happy.

"Yes." Naruto whispered, unabling Sasuke to hear it.

"What?" Sasuke sked again

"I said,...Yes, teme." Naruto flung himself at Sasuke as he embraced the raven haired boy. Sasuke laughed as Naruto cried. They both were happy. Sasuke put the ring on Naruto's finger. He engulfed the blond in a kiss that promised a lifetime together as the fireworks were set off.

"Naruto, I love you." Sasuke said

"Sasuke, I love you too." Naruto replied. Then they both looked down at Naruto stomach and said in unision.

"We love you."

* * *

OK OK! **IMPORTANT PLEASE READ.**

**I can continue this story if you want me too. Like show you when the baby is born or something. Or I could finish it here. So, I need a lot of reveiws to tell me what you guys want. My plan was to write tilll the part when the baby is born or something but this isn't a bad ending. But, I'm not the reader. So, please reveiw to tell me what you guys want. ENJOY!**


	6. NOTICE

**OK. I'M CONTINUING THE STORY. YAY! BANZAI! LOL. SO, IT SHOULD BE UP SOON. CUZ VACATION IS COMING AND FINALLY SOME TIME TO PLEASE YOU GUYS. SO, PLEASE HAVE A LITTLE PATIENCE AND WAIT A LITTLE LONGER. ALSO, THERE IS SOMETHING I WANTED TO SAY. I SEE PEOPLE ADDING THE STORIY TO THEIR FAVORITE LIST AND ADDING ME TO THE AUTHOR LIST. THAT IS VERY COOL AND EVEYTHING BUT WHY CAN'T YOU REVIEW THEN. SOME PPL ADD ME AND STORY TO LIST BUT DON'T REVIEW. FOR CRYING OUT LOUD. PLEASE! PLEASE! REVIEW FIRST. THANKYOU. I'LL BE TAKING MY LEAVE NOW. JA-NE**


	7. A FAMILY

_italics-Sasuke's thoughts_

_**bold italics-naruto's thoughts**_

_italics underlined-Kyuubi_

_**ENJOY!!**_

**LAST CHAPPER**

* * *

"AHHH!!...AH..HA...ha"

"BRAT! SHIKKA-RISHIROU!(hang on). JUST A LITTLE LONGER, NARUTO." Tsunade comforted the screaming Naruto.

"Ha..ha..ha..I-Itai. Sasu..ke." Naruto panted through surges of pain.

"I'm right here. I'm right here Naruto." Sasuke brushed Naruto's sweat covered hair from his forehead and smooted out the messy hair.

"Do-n't lea..ve."

"I won't. I won't leave Naruto."

"Naruto, you ready." Tsuande asked, as Shizune came in to transfer Naruto to another room.

"Hm." was all the blond could say in reply.

"NARUTO!!" Iruka came bursting in through the door followed by Kakashi.

"Oh! Naruto, are you ok. Don't you...'Iruka'.. worry, I'm sure...'Iruka'... everything will be just fine. You just have to...'IRUKA'" Iruka finally noticed that the Hokage was addressing him.

"Su-sumimase!" he apologized.

"Maa, Naruto hang in there." Kakashi encouraged the blond.

"Ari-gaAHHH" Tsuande turned her attention towards Naruto.

Sasuke held onto Naruto's hand tightly to reassure the blond that he wasn't going to leave. He was here. He would be here, forever.

_Stupid. If only I had some common sense to not leave him today. He might not be this scared at the moment._

* * *

**EARLIER THAT DAY**

...yawn..

"Mmm. Sasuke." the bright blue eyes opened to emptiness. Naruto looked around to see that he was alone in the room.

_**Where is he? **_

"Sasuke!" Naruto called out one more time. He looked down towards his left hand. A smile crept its wat on his lips.

_**Its already been almost three months since he asked me to marry him.**_

* * *

_FLASHBACK_

_Uzumaki Naruto, will you marry me?" asked the nervous Uchiha as he opened the box, to the gaping blond._

_Oh...My...God! He...he's..as-kin-g..me..to..mar-ry..him._

_Come on Naruto. What are you waiting for. Say 'Yes' already dobe._

_"Naruto?" Sasuke asked as the blond focused on the ring this time. It was beautiful. The color of fire and blood, giving it a glow like no other. Naruto's eyes teared. He was so happy._

_"Yes." Naruto whispered, unabling Sasuke to hear it._

_"What?" Sasuke sked again_

_"I said,...Yes, teme." Naruto flung himself at Sasuke as he embraced the raven haired boy. Sasuke laughed as Naruto cried. They both were happy. Sasuke put the ring on Naruto's finger. He engulfed the blond in a kiss that promised a lifetime together as the fireworks were set off._

_"Naruto, I love you." Sasuke said_

_"Sasuke, I love you too." Naruto replied. Then they both looked down at Naruto stomach and said in unision._

_"We love you."_

_END OF FLASHBACK_

* * *

_**Hm. And its been almost two months since we have been married. He-he. Uchiha Uzumaki Naruto, ka?**_

* * *

_FLASHBACK_

_"Uchiha Sasuke, do you take Uzumaki Naruto, to be your lawfully wedded husband?"_

_"Hai, I do." _

_"Uzumaki Naruto, do you take Uchiha Sasuke to be your lawfully wedded husband?"_

_"Hai, I do."_

_The little crowd broke into a cheer. It was a small wedding help at the top of the Hokage mountain, where Sasuke had proposed to Naruto._

_"OMEDETO!" everyone shouted out as Sasuke proceeded to kiss Naruto._

_"Aishteru, Uchiha Uzumaki Naruto." Sasuke said as he captured the lips of the person he loved the most._

_"Ore mo. Aishteru, Sasuke." Naruto replied after breaking the kiss._

_"Don't you ever dare leave me again, teme." Naruto said. Sasuke laughed and replied_

_"Not even after death, Usoratonkachi."_

_ENF OF FLASHBACK._

* * *

_**Till the day you die. Then were the hell are you. TEME.**_

Naruto got up from bed to wash up and prepare something for himself to eat. The cramps he has been getting were worse than before. Tsunade said, its probably becasue it was alomst time for the baby to come.

_**Almost time. Finally, We get to meet you.**_

_We? He is no where to be seen. And you say we?_

_**Nani? Kyu..ubi? Doh you koto(what do you mean)?**_

_insert..__Sinister laugh_

_He left. Can't tou tell? Just like the last time. When you were the happiest, he had abondened you. Its the same, Naruto._

_**Chigau(you're wrong). Omaye uso-suite(you're lying). Omaye nanni-mo shi-ra-nai(you don't know anything)**_

_..Sinister laugh.._

_Are you sure about that? All of a sudden he's no where to be seen. Why woukd he just disappear now. Think about it? He left. HE LEFT YOU! HE LEFT YOU BECAUSE YOU ARE A MONSTER. BAKE-MOMO DAIYO! ANTA WA HITO-RI-BOCCHI(you are alone)! YOU WILL ALWAYS BE LEFT ALONE, NARUTO!_

_**IYA! YADA! THATS NOT TRUE! SASUKE WOULDN'T LEAVE. HE WOULDN'T AAHHH!**_

Naruto fell to the ground as he felt the pain in his stomach.

"Iya. Its..alright. Ple-ase. Its... ok. Its..alright..baby." Naruto comforted his unborn child through the flow of tears that now flowed from his eyes.

_**Sasuke wouldn't leave. Sasuke wouldn't leave. Sasuke wouldn't leave.**_

Naruto repeated that 'Sasuke wouldn't leave' in his head now that the Kyuubi's voice had disappeared.

"Ah!" Naruto gasped as he felt water soak through his pants.

_**N-no! Wait!... SASUKE! WHERE ARE YOU?**_

* * *

_Ah! That stupid jounin. Calling me out all of a sudden like that. If he's gonna buy something as a present. He should do it himself...I wonder if Naruto's awake yet. _

Sasuke put the key to the door as he felt a familiar presence. He hurried inside the house to see that th bed was empty.

"Naruto!" Sasuke called out.

"Sa-su-ke." Naruto called out as he heard his name.

_**I knew it. He wouldn't leave. He wouldn't.**_

"Sasuke. Sasuke, I'm here." Naruto tried to call out without screaming out.

_**Damn. This hurts.**_

"Naruto!" Sasuke reached the kitchen as he heard the soft whimpering.

"You..did-n't..leave."

"God! Are you ok? Naruto?" Sasuke picked up Naruto in a sitting position as he felt the wet surface of Naruto's pants.

"N-naruto?" Sasuke asked stunned

"We need to go. NOW!" Naruto demanded to snap Sasuke out of his cunfusion

"Umm... the baby is coming." Sasuke asked still stunned.

"SasukAHHH!" Naruto's scream, finally snapped the raven-haired boy from his trance.

"HAI! Lets go, lets go." Sasuke picked Naruto up like a bride and poofed out of their apartment.

* * *

**PRESENT**

Sasuke, Kakashi and Iruka were standing outside the operation room. Sasuke had wanted to go in, but Tsunade refused even when Naruto begged.

_Dammit. That HAG. Naruto, please be ok. I'm right here. I won't leave. I promised, didn't I._

"Don't worry, he will be fine." Kakashi patted Sasuke's back to bring him back to reality.

"At-tari-mae-da(of course)" Sasuke pouted as a little kid, but was glad that Kakashi was there.

"Ne, did you guys think of a name for the baby." Iruka asked this time, hoping to pass the time talking instead of panicking.

"No. Since we don't know if its a girl or a boy. We decided to name the baby after he/she was born." Iruka nodded and turned back to the operation door.

"You too. Stop worrying." Kakashi went to sit next to his lover and put a comforting hand arounf him.

"How can I? So much has happened in just about 5 months." Iruka said still looking at the door.

"Naruto became pregnant, he got married to Sasuke, even Sakura is expecting and we..." Iruka stopped as he felt Kakashi's mask covered lips on his own.

Sasuke would have gagged, if it was any ordinary situation. But, he knew how much his former teacher cared for his former former teacher.

"Well, looky here. Kakashi, no matter how much you try, I don't think you can get Iruka pregnant." all three heads shot towards the voice of their Hokage.

Surprisingly, Kakashi was the first to ask

"Is everything alright" even though he was trying to keep everyone calm, he was also worried about Naruto.

Sasuke and Iruka both held their breaths for the Hokage to answer.

"Everything is perfect." Tsunade smiled and relieved a sigh of her own. Everybody relaxed at that.

"Can I see him?" Sasuke approached the tired lady.

"Hmm. Go ahead. Oh! By the way Sasuke-kun, its a boy. Congratulations." she said. Sasuke stood there for a second to take in what Tsunade was saying.

_Its a boy. A boy...I have a son...I'm a father..._

"Congratulations." Iruka hugged the raven-haired. Iruka felt his shoulder getting wet.

"Sasuke-kun?" Iruka looked up to see the boy crying.

_'Who would have thought?' Iruka said to himself._

"Go in. Tell him congratulations from us." Kakashi approached Sasuke and ruffled his hair.

Sasuke opened the door to Naruto's room to see him peacefully sleeping. He walked towards the bed and took a hold of Naruto's hand.

"Thank God, you are ok." he said to the sleeping blond.

"..mm..ga..gu.." the noise made Sasuke look towards the cradle that was beside Naruto's bed. Sasuke got up and walked towards it. He knew what the cradle held, but he could feel himself shaking.

"Gaaa..m.ku..ka." Sasuke felt emotion overwhelm him once again.

It was a baby boy with dark blue hair and bright blue eyes. Sasuke could definitely tell, it was his son.

_My son. Mine and Naruto's._

He picked up the little bundle from the cradle and for a second thought it was a bad idea. But when he was rewarded with a heart-warming smile, he disregarded his doubts.

"Heh. You smile like him. You are gonna be one hell of a heart breaker when you grow up. By the way, I'm your father. Thanks you for not hurting him too much." Sasuke said to the still smiling baby as he hugged him.

"That's so not fair. I want a hug too." Sasuke looked up to see his blond angel awake.

"Naruto!" Sasuke handed the baby to the blond and took him into a bear crushing hug.

"Aha-haha. Sasuke, I can't breath." Naruto said laughing.

"Its a boy." Sasuke said he he looked down at the baby once more. Naruto looked down at the baby, and was stunned.

"He's so beautiful. Naruto said.

"Just like his mommy." Sasuke teased the blond.

"Mo-mommy. Don't call me that." Naruto said

"Why? You're his mommy. You gave birth to him." Sasuke replied

"Teme, I'm a guy." Sasuke just 'Hn' and kissed Naruto with all his might.

Only when the need for air was necesarry, did they pull apart.

"Y-you shouldn't do that in front of the baby." Naruto said, blushing.

"We have to name him. Can't call him baby." Naruto nodded in agreement.

"NARUTO!! CONGRATULATIONS." Saukra came bursting in through the door followed by all of the Konaha 11.

Everybody was shouting congrats and good wishes that it was hard to say who was saying what. But that didn't matter. What mattered were everybodies feelings.

"Arigato, minna." was all Naruto could say.

After that Tsunade came in to throw the intruders out. But everyone queited down as they were threatened of not being able to hold the baby.

Iruka and Kakashi were the first and after that everyone followed. Now it was only Sasuke, Naruto and their sleeping son in the hospital room.

"He's too cute." Naruto said

"Yeah, so I thought of a name for him." Naruto looked excitedly at his lover

"Kazuki. It means hope and shine. He will be our shining hope that will never die." Sasuke said as he played with his son's hair. Naruto looked at his husband and then at his son.

"Kazuki. Uchiha Uzumaki Kazuki. That sounds perfect." Naruto smiled at kissed Kazuki's forehead and then kissed Sasuke's.

"I love you, forever."

"I love you too."

"I promise to make you and Kazuki the happiest people in the whole world." Sasuke said as he took Kazuki from Naruto and put him in the cradle.

"Baka. I already am the happiest person and as for Kazuki. I'm sure he is too. I couldn't ask for anything more. I have you and I have a son. I have my family. I don't need anything anymore." Naruto finished

Sasuke embraced Naruto and repeated

"Neither do I. I couldn't ask for anything more."

They both looked towards the cradle once more.

_Everyhting is just perfect. I'll never leave ever again. I promise you, you will have a different life than we did. Because, everyone loves you. I love you._

_**You are gonna grow up to be a heart breaker, my little man. But, you will be happy. Because we all love you.**_

"Oya-sumi, Naruto."

"Oya-sumi, Sasuke."

"Oya-sumi, Kazuki." they said in unision

* * *

TADA. THE END.

THE ENDING MIGHT SUCK A LITTLE, BUT OH WELL. REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! HOPE YOU ENJOYED IT! SAYONARA!! FOR NOW...


	8. SEQUEL

HI! MINNA! I HAVE DECIDED TO RIGHT A SEQUEL TO "BABY, I LOVE YOU." SO I HOPE YOU GUYS WILL READ AND REVIEW WHEN I DO. I DON'T KNOW WHAT TO TITLE IT THOUGH. BUT KEEP IN TUNE. I'LL COME UP WITH SOMETHING SOON. HEY! THAT RHYMES. LOL. I ALSO WANTED TO THANK EVERYONE FOR READING MY STORY AND AND REVIEWING. THANK YOU VERY MUCH. JA-NEEEEEE!


End file.
